Pip and Rune, the Legends
by blakldragonz
Summary: The Story of Rune and Pip after their graduation.
1. About Rune and Pip

Well, this is more humorous than that other one. You know, how Rune and Pip met, had sex [Damn, I ruined it!] and stuff like. That. Don't ask! Well, this is the story of Hunter Rune and Force Pip, after they graduated the Hunter's School. [Academy, School, I don't give a shit.]  
  
Well, anyways, this is after they graduated. After a while. After exploring a bit. After defeating Dark Falz TOGETHER.  
  
AFTER kissing, after love, after meeting a lot of girls that they thought were really hot.  
  
Alright, they don't really have sex. But. Well. Here ya go peeps.  
  
Journeys of Rune and Pip.  
  
Chapter I. Hunter Rune and Force Pip. Prologue.  
  
Rune and Pip (Pippin) were best friends. They had gone through Hunter's School together, they had gone on many quests and adventures together, and they had gotten drunk together. (Don't worry, they do that a lot.) Rune, Hunter, is now 23 years old. He has long, light sky blue hair, and a white costume. He wields the great Dragon Slayer, the great purple and black sword that defeated the great Sil Dragon. He wields the Legendary double saber, Black King Bar, the great cane enhanced with a Blue Black Stone. [And, if this was a game, which it is NOT, he would be around lvl 134. Don't ask, LOL] Rune the Legend. Rune the Hunter. Rune the Human. Rune the Hero.  
  
Pippin. The Hobbit, the Newman, the force, Pippin. 22 and a half years of age, he had the best scores ever in the Hunter's exam for Forces, when he and Rune went off to take their exam together. Rune also got the best for Hunter class. They are both legends. Pippin wears a dark green costume with a cute little hat, wielding the great Card of Oran. [AKA Oran Card] He also wields the great Battle Verge, and the canes with the heads of Hildblue and Hildebear. [Around lvl 120 in Game. I would say, at least.] Pippin. Pip, the Legendary wielder of the Battle Verge, the legendary Force.  
  
And. There were some others that they met on the way. One of them was the great ranger, with the nickname of "Sinister." They first met him in their Forest exam at school. The mysterious ranger in black that saved them with his cannon. At that time, he was very close to Pip and Rune's age. But stronger. They then met him in the Caves, and also in Pioneer 2 at the Hunter's guild. He now is the wielder of the great Photon Launcher, the NUG-2000 Bazooka, and the machine gun, the Yasminkov 9000M. The wielder of the Ano Rifle as well. [Lvl 128 in game]  
  
There is the mysterious ranger with the nickname of "Integral." A great ranger, although not legendary. A guard, she wields the great Holy Ray. She met Pippin, Rune, and Sinister at the mines, as a guard. [lvl 89 in-game]  
  
Then, there is the mysterious Black Hunter, "Anhialator." The wielder of the Red Partisan, although not legendary. A hunter, brother of Sinister. [lvl 95 in-game.]  
  
There was Merry, Pip's cousin. A Newman Force like Pippin, Merry wields the great Guardianna. No information about this person. Rune meets him in a forest on Ragol. There is no information about this person.  
  
Rune and Pip, along with Sinister sometimes, go on quests and explore the region of Ragol. They are the three legendary hunters of the year 400 of Pioneer 2. They are the legends, the defeater of Olga Flow. However, the two, Olga Flow and Dark Falz, are rumored to be coming back. 


	2. At the Café

Chapter I. At the Café  
  
"Nobody understands how hard life can be. Nobody knows how miserable it can be. When you're. When you're." Rune laid back in his chair and mumbled.  
  
"Rune! Rune!" Rune got up and opened his eyes, and saw a familiar face.  
  
"Pi. Pip?" Rune said in a confused tone.  
  
'Rune! Good to see you again!"  
  
"It is you, Pip!" Rune said in a loud voice and jumped up to hug him. Then, he saw another familiar man enter through the Café door.  
  
"Sinister!" Rune and Pip both yelled.  
  
"What's up?" Sinister said. Everybody hugged.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing here?!" Rune asked.  
  
"You know, I'm just roaming around, like I always do."  
  
"Why back here?" Rune questioned.  
  
"I just wanted to come back to see my best friend Rune."  
  
"No, really, what are you REALLY doing here?"  
  
"I was called here to work on a special. mission." Pip replied.  
  
"Wait. Me too!" Sinister jumped up and said.  
  
"Really. How come I wasn't?" Rune asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Here ya go." Pip handed Rune a letter. Rune opened it slowly and read.  
  
Dear Hunter Rune,  
  
We need your help once again! A couple of days ago, some hunters, on a special mission for the hunter's guild of the city of T-S12 went to the seabed for a special mission.  
  
"Isn't that where we went to investigate? Isn't that where we fought Olga Flow?!" Sinister said, surprised.  
  
Yes, that is the area that you, Pip, and Sinister went to investigate, and defeated Olga Flow.  
  
"Oh." Sinister laughed.  
  
However, those hunters never came back. When they got to the elevator which led you to Olga Flow, we heard those hunters yelling. After that, one of the hunters called us but the only thing he said was "This world will be destroyed. By the Dark Flow. Dark Falz and Olga Flow together, becoming Dark Flow. We will take it over! All life will be destroyed and will belong to Dark Flow! Dark Falz and Olga Flow are back!" and then he started to laugh maniacally. We think that this "Dark Flow" that he talked about must have been controlling his mind some how.  
  
"What the." Rune whispered.  
  
I have sent you this letter asking you, with Sinister and Pip who are on this way to hand you this letter, to go to the P-46 Seabed and find the surviving hunters and to bring them back. Your second mission will be to defeat Dark Flow. Whatever that may be. He will be nothing like Dark Falz or Olga Flow. He will be much, much harder. Be careful, Rune. Don't get too drunk, either, cause you might get killed if you are. Well, anyways, good luck. Call me, and I will give you more details. Good luck!  
  
~Sincerely,  
  
"Rune, why is that name always smudged out?" Pip asked. "Oh. It's. Nothing, really. Don't worry about it." Rune replied. He cried for the whole night, however. 


End file.
